1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing an electrode assembly.
2. Related Art
As a power source for many electronic devices such as portable information devices, a lithium battery (including a primary battery and a secondary battery) has been used. The lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte layer which is disposed between the layers of these electrodes and mediates conduction of lithium ions.
Recently, as a lithium battery having a high energy density and safety, an all-solid-state lithium battery using a solid electrolyte as a constituent material of an electrolyte layer has been proposed (see, for example, JP-A-2006-277997, JP-A-2004-179158, and Japanese Patent No. 4615339).
As the lithium battery, a high-power and high-capacity lithium battery has been demanded, however, an all-solid-state lithium battery in the related art does not have sufficient performance, and a further improvement has been demanded.